


6:30 a.m. Monday.

by GreenHeadedTanager37



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Love GOT7, Mornings, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHeadedTanager37/pseuds/GreenHeadedTanager37
Summary: You know that feeling when you wake up and you can't remember anything? Like where you are, or what day it is? You're really groggy, and you just want to go back to sleep, and your alarm is telling you that you have somewhere to be. But where?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & You, Im Jaebum | JB/You, Im Jaebum/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	6:30 a.m. Monday.

The alarm beeped softly on its lowest setting. 

You blindly shifted underneath soft white sheets, eyes too heavy and too comfortable to open. You felt for your clock on the beside table, running your hand over it until you found the button to shut it off. 

Silence surrounded your ears again, rushing back like the tide as it swept over you. You sagged where you had propped yourself onto your elbow, swaying in place. 

Your muscles felt soft, barely holding your bones together as you began to drift. You tried to remember what day it was, and whether you had to get up, but the thoughts slipped from your mind like a soft sand.  


You didn't even realize you were nodding off until your body jerked back, keeping you from falling off the bed. 

Your legs stretched of their own accord, shaking under the warmth of your blankets as blood flushed through your limbs. Shifting to your stomach so you could rub your swollen eyes, you finally blinked them open.  


The room was still very dark, but golden sunlight flooded through the barest crack at the bottom your window shade, lighting up the dusty hardwood floor. The light bounced around, casting a soft, early morning glow through the rest of the dusky darkness. 

It was too cozy, too warm, and it all just made you feel like you could curl back up and sleep forever.  


But blocky red numbers stared back at you from the nightstand, reading six-thirty in the morning. 

So you rolled up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed and stretching your arms over your head. Your large t-shirt was soft from being slept in it every night and it brushed over your bare skin, cool air filling your lungs. The shirt was twisted around you and you absently straightened it out, trying to orient yourself. 

Fuzzy recollections of dreams still fluttered around your head like moths, sticky spiderwebs of nonsense that seemed to have lasted an eternity. They chained you to your bed, sinking you into the mattress even as you tried to clear them away, rubbing your hands over your face.  


Just as you were about force yourself onto your feet, a voice came from the other side of the bed. It was deep and slow, rough from sleep, and it asked:  


"Where are you going?"  


You looked over your shoulder to see him gazing at you through lidded eyes, tiny reflections of the morning sun in his irises, and you had the feeling he'd been watching you since you awoke. His tan skin was lit in the soft, rosy gold glow, and his dark hair was messy, like it had been rubbed into the pillow through the night. There were even sleep lines pressed into his cheek.  


"To work, I think." you responded uncertainly, running a hand through your hair when it fell into your eyes.  


"No you're not," he murmured, a bemused smile emerging from where his mouth had been tucked into the crook of his elbow, "We're in quarantine."  


You blinked a few times, then laughed, "So we are."  


"So get back in here." He said, lifting the blanket for you, "You're letting the warm air out."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this at the very beginning of quarentine, but then of course didn't post it until now, don't ask me why I don't know either. But anywho, I hope wherever you are and however socially distanced you are, that this made your day just a little better <3  
> (PS, I wish this is what I woke up to the first day of quarentine TT)


End file.
